sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Soul The Tenrec
Soul's one the best characters that EC has made- "Nah... Just let 'em read who I am." Understandable. Quotes *Pure look of terror* "KILL IT BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS!" (Joking about godmodding) "Why are you here? I'm one of the minor characters. Sam said so." ''(Soul being his slightly depressing self to visitors of this page) ''"ELECTRICITY, BITCH!" (when he's going zappy-zap at the enemies) *holding his head in his hand* "Okay, if you're going to be THAT stupid, then I'm going to let Darwinism take its course." (his response to complete idiots) *quickly and menacingly* "Take one step and you lose your jaw." (when something pushes him over the mile-long edge) "The DEA- *chough* ow." ;-; ''(him trying to sing XD DO NOT LAUGH AT MY PAIN!) ''"Oh, my eye? Yeah, there's a demon in my head." ''(when someone asks about his eye, and he sarcastically answers) ''"... Why would you do that..?" (''his response to minor idiocracy.) Powers/Abilities Base Powers Wind He can make wind come from any direction, more than just N, W, S, and E. He can make it any speed, fast enough to make people fall over, or slow enough to just annoy someone. Lightning He can make electricity from his fingertips, his eyes, and the palms of his hands. He can do things like make whips, swords, guns, or even power gloves. Thunder He can make shockwaves come from his lightning powers, making a blast of sound that pushes people back. This commonly occurs when he uses his whip powers. Over-Powers Blades of blood If Soul is severely wounded, he can put his hand over the wound, and the blood forms an aura around his hand. This aura can be shot in wave-shaped attacks. Forms Storming/Super A dark storm rolls over and strikes Soul with lightning, allowing him to unleash his full electric powers. Shattered Backstory Soul was born in the Onyx Empire on October 25th, 2001. In 2010, his family received a recommendation from the Elementians to join the clan. The Emperor (Dark) of, well, the Onyx Empire heard about this, and due to the fact that Dark has a bad history with the Elementians, he forbid it at first. Eventually, Soul's mother sent him over to see what Elementian Family he was in. Soul turned out to be a Storm Elementian, gifted with the power to control the winds, clouds, and electricity. When Dark learned of this, he waited for Soul to come back. When Soul DID come back, he found that his family was gone. He looked for them across the city. When he learned that Dark had taken them captive, he ran to the palace. He bartered that Dark could do whatever he wanted to Soul if Dark let Soul's parents go home. Dark agreed and sent Soul to a hidden district. Soul was experimented on, the scientists trying to find out the extent of Soul's powers. Soul eventually went partially insane, and the scientists used one, final experiment to mask the insane side with aura. In 2015 the experiment succeeded, but corrupted Soul's left eye, almost like it was being contained in his eye. Soul also had "tattoos" across his body, and a spot on his forehead held a shape similar to the Emblem of Mistakes. When Soul saw this for the first time, and then let all his anger come loose on those who did this to him. His body physically morphed into an almost monstrous form, his spines spiking upwards, and fur turning as sharp as razor-blades, He injured 129, killed 8, and escaped to the palace. Eventually, his form turned normal, and Soul saw himself again. He accepted it this time, not gladly, though. He accepted his monster like it was an inescapable burden, vowing never to let anyone see it. When Soul returned to his family, they welcomed him warmly. They bought a contact lens to hide his corrupted eye, and his mother gave him a denim jacket to cover the tattoos(almost). By 2017, his father taught him how to fight, and when Dark heard about the training, he decided to make a provoke Soul with a fight. Everyone watched, ready for Dark to win. Soul's father, however, was able to train Soul enough for him to knock Dark down a couple of times. Dark looked at him and grinned sinisterly. Dark started doing almost lethal attacks, and Soul kept dodging. Eventually, Soul started to get tired, but Dark wasn't even breaking a sweat. Then, Dark kicked Soul in the head, knocking him to the ground. The crack of bone was heard as Soul hit the ground. A red aura swirled around him, and Soul hovered in the air. He turned into his Shatter form in front of everyone, and literally kicked Dark out of the Empire, sending him miles away. Shatter looked at the crowd, and realized what he showed everyone. He showed them he was dangerous. He showed them he was strong. He showed them he was something to fear. As he returned to normal, he sat there, sobbing. Then, he glanced at the crowd and saw his parents. He ran, not even knowing where he was going until he couldn't see the lights of the Empire anymore. He eventually found an abandoned house and lived there for a year, training his self-control. Later, in 2018, an Elementian Scout, who happened to be Flame, Bright, and Negative's father, stumbled across the house and saw Soul. He asked if he could help Soul. Soul refused, but the Scout kept insisting. Soul finally struck a bolt of lightning at the Scout. He quickly blocked it with nothing but his hand. Soul remembered back to his childhood when he was invited to be an Elementian. Soul asked one thing of the scout. "Take me where I belong." During the journey to the Clan, Soul and the scout bonded, Soul showing a humorous side. This lead the scout to believe Soul used to be a comedian. When they arrived in June, Soul had basically told his entire life to the scout, from every scrape on his knee to what the tattoo on his forehead meant. Then, he was sent to the leader's Temple. She remembered Soul from when he first came and welcomed him. When Soul looked out the window, he still saw the lights of The Empire... Trivia * Soul was originally going to be the main character, but he got shied away from the spotlight for Negative * Soul was always planned to be Negative's servant * In the Roblox timeline, Soul's son, Ghost, is hired by the Zone Cops after they were destroyed by Reala and reformed * Soul used to be EC's favourite characters until *insert Trivia 1 here* * Soul used to be based on Sans from Undertale until he eventually got a reboot * Soul has a total of 30 drawings on EC's computer * He used to be the same colour as Flame but hid it through covering himself in ashes. This idea was scrapped after I made everyone '''not' a child of the Soliana God Trio * In Roblox, there are 4 timelines, one of which merged with another, making the "True Remake" timeline. Soul's counterpart in the timeline is nicknamed "Devil", who went to hell after dying but came back with a ring that controlled his emotions and mind. He also has a "Purity" counterpart with the nickname "Miracle" * "Donovan" means "strong fighter"